Comment trois ados ont sauvé le monde ?
by Thalia Alice Potter
Summary: Trois adolescents venus du 21ème siècle et élèves à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard, Noora Tanner, son jeune frère Cyrus et leur cousin Alaric Potter, sont sur le point de vivre l'aventure la plus extraordinaire de leur courte vie. Ils vont être envoyés en 1974, soit 45 ans avant leur époque, avec pour mission de changer les choses.
1. Comment trois ados ont sauvé le monde ?

Comment trois ados ont sauvé le monde ?

Personnages: Noora Tanner, Alaric Potter, Cyrus Tanner

Étendue: 5 ans en théorie. Dans la pratique, c'est un peu plus compliqué.

2019 - 1974/1978

Noora et Alaric à Serdaigle, en 6eme année (préfets). Cyrus à Serpentard, en 4ème année.

Noora et Alaric - 2003

Cyrus - 2005

Rogue est vivant. Je l'aime pas en tant que personne mais j'adore son côté sadique. 

Résumé: Trois adolescents venus du 21ème siècle et élèves à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard, Noora Tanner, son jeune frère Cyrus et leur cousin Alaric Potter, sont sur le point de vivre l'aventure la plus extraordinaire de leur courte vie. Ils vont être envoyés en 1974, soit 45 ans avant leur époque, avec pour mission de changer les choses.


	2. Chapitre 1: Une mission particulière

_**Chapitre 1: Une mission particulière**_

 _2019_

Pendant un cours d'histoire de la magie, deux élèves bavardaient à mi-voix. En soit, cette situation n'était pas, et de loin, exceptionnelle quand on savait à quel point le Professeur Binns avait le don d'endormir ses élèves. Les deux adolescents en question, Noora Tanner et Alaric Potter, étaient élèves en 6ème année dans la maison Serdaigle, dont ils étaient préfets. Ils étaient également cousins et avaient quasiment grandi ensemble. Ils étaient inséparables depuis des années et leur répartition dans la même maison ne fût une surprise pour personne. Alaric était fils unique et Noora avait un frère plus jeune, Cyrus, qui était en quatrième année à Serpentard. À la fin du cours, ils rejoignirent la grande salle pour déjeuner. Après déjeuner, ils avaient un double cours de Potions, avec le Professeur Rogue. C'était dans ces moments là qu'ils étaient ravis de ne pas être à Gryffondor. En effet, il était de notoriété publique que Rogue détestait les rouge et or. Alors qu'ils sortaient de cours, ils furent surpris de voir un élève plus jeune leur remettre une convocation immédiate dans le bureau de la directrice, le Professeur McGonagall. Ils furent étonnés de voir Cyrus arriver en même temps qu'eux devant le bureau directorial. L'adolescent leur expliqua que lui aussi était, je cite, « convoqué dans les plus brefs délais » et leur assura qu'il n'avait rien fait de répréhensible ces derniers temps. Ils donnèrent le mot de passe, qui était précisé dans la lettre, à la gargouille et montèrent les escaliers. Ils pénétrèrent dans le bureau et furent surpris de le trouver vide. Ils patientèrent un moment et Cyrus, dont la patience n'était vraiment pas le point fort, allait partir en râlant contre la directrice et ses convocations bidons lorsqu'une voix s'éleva dans leur dos:

\- Attendez, jeunes gens.

Le trio se retourna et découvrit que la voix provenait du tableau le plus proche d'eux. Le personnage, un vieil homme avec une très longue barbe blanche - non, pas le père Noël - reprit la parole:

\- C'est moi qui ait demandé au professeur McGonagall de vous faire venir. Il marqua une pause, leur laissant le temps d'assimiler la nouvelle et reprit. J'ai une mission à vous confier.

Noora, la seule fille du trio, regarda les deux autres et demanda:

Quel genre de mission ? _Et pourquoi nous ?_ Pensa-t-elle sans le dire.

Le vieil homme dit simplement:

\- Le genre de mission qui peut sauver des vies. Il fit une pause et ajouta. Mais je manque à tous mes devoirs. Je ne me suis pas présenté. Albus Dumbledore. Ce que je vais vous demander peut paraître compliqué, pour des jeunes de votre âge, mais je pense sincèrement que seul quelqu'un qui n'a pas connu la guerre pourra mener à bien cette mission. Il continua. J'attends de vous que vous vous rendiez à l'époque où Tom Jedusor était encore enfant et que vous lui donniez la famille qu'il n'a jamais eu. Mais gardez toujours ceci en tête: vous devez impérativement agir avant que mon moi passé ne vienne lui rendre visite à l'orphelinat et ne lui apprenne sa nature de sorcier. Est ce que j'ai été clair ?

Les trois adolescents hochèrent la tête et Alaric demanda:

\- Qui est Tom Jedusor ? Et comment allons nous retourner dans le passé ?

Dumbledore répondit aux deux questions:

\- Tom Jedusor est le véritable nom de Lord Voldemort. Et pour le voyage, il existe une potion, dont je vous donnerai la recette lorsque je vous aurais dit tout ce que vous devez savoir.

Il lui fallut un peu plus d'une heure pour leur dire tout ce qu'il savait, puis il leur donna la recette de la potion, si bien que lorsqu'il les libéra enfin, le couvre feu était depuis longtemps dépassé. Ils se dépêchèrent de rejoindre leurs salles communes respectives.

Ils mirent plusieurs semaines à rassembler tous les ingrédients et encore deux mois supplémentaires pour faire la potion, si bien que lorsqu'elle fut enfin prête, les vacances de Noël étaient arrivées et ils durent reporter leur voyage à la rentrée. En effet, ils ne se voyaient pas partir sous le nez de leurs parents et encore moins leur expliquer de quoi il retournait.

Les deux semaines que durèrent les vacances leur parurent interminables, impatients qu'ils étaient de partir à la découverte d'une époque inconnue, et ils furent presque soulagés de prendre le train lorsqu'arriva la rentrée. En fin de compte, ce qui leur prit le plus de temps, ce fut de décider de la date de leur départ. Ils s'arrêtèrent sur le lundi de la semaine suivant la rentrée.

Le jour J, ils se retrouvèrent dans la salle sur demande et échangèrent un regard effrayé. Ils réalisaient seulement maintenant que Dumbledore ne leur avait pas indiqué de date de retour, ce qui ne pouvait vouloir dire que deux choses: soit ils reviendraient une fois leur mission accomplie, soit… il s'agissait d'un voyage sans retour. Ils remplirent chacun une fiole de potion et Cyrus, pour détendre l'atmosphère, leva la sienne et dit:

\- On se revoit dans 93 ans, les amis.

Puis il la but et disparu avec un sourire éclatant dans un flash éblouissant.

Après quelques minutes de silence, les deux autres suivirent son exemple et disparurent de la même façon.

Ils atterrirent sur quelque chose de mou et sombrèrent dans l'inconscience.


End file.
